Spark My Fire
by ScarletWitch713
Summary: Training seems to be going well for Natsu and his sister, Casey. That is, until Igneel the Salamander and Inazuseis the lightning dragon disappear. What will happen to Casey when she is separated from Natsu while searching for their parents? Will she find them? Or someone else?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail but the great Hiro Mashima does :)

* * *

-Chapter 1-

"Lightning dragon roar!"

"Fire dragon roar!"

A loud explosion, followed by a pillar of smoke could be seen for miles as fire and lightning collided.

"Case?" The small pink haired boy asked as the smoke cleared. He stood in the middle of a flattened field, glancing from side to side, looking for someone.

The person he was searching for suddenly appeared behind him, hovering in the air above his head. She was crackling with electricity from her spikey blonde hair down to her bare feet.

"Lightning dragon wing attack!" She yelled out, whips of lightning sprouting from her hands, slashing down towards the boy. He jumped out of the way of the first belt of energy, easily dodging. As the second chain came towards him, he tried switching directions quickly in midair, but couldn't quite do it in time. The lightning whip made contact, creating a small explosion that sent the boy flying backwards through the air. Natsu flipped over the field, going quite the distance before crashing face first into the hard ground.

"I win. Again," the blonde girl giggled as she landed, lightning still crackling around her slight form. She skipped over to her fallen brother, humming happily to herself as she went, stopping just in front of him. Tilting her head to the side, Casey watched him lay unmoving for a moment. With a groan, Natsu pulled himself up into a sitting position, while trying to brush some of the dirt off his face.

"I'll get you next time, just you wait." He growled back at her.

"That's what you say every time, Natsu." A deep voice rumbled from above them. The two children looked up to see the large form of a dragon descending to land behind them.

"That doesn't mean Casey needs to rub it in every time," Natsu pouted back at him. Another dragon landed beside the first, giving them an amused look.

They made quite an odd sight, a pouting pink haired boy sitting on the ground, while an electrified blonde girl stood laughing between two dragons. The dragons themselves were an odd pair; one was pure, bright red with a slightly tanner shade on his belly. The other dragon was a dark, royal purple colour, with yellow streaks. The streaks started as a bright yellow around her head, fading to a pale, off white shade of yellow.

"Oh don't be such a sore loser," Casey said with a grin, reaching a hand out to pull Natsu to his feet. He accepted her help with a _hmph_ and another pout.

"So, Natsu, what have you learned this time?" the purple dragon, Inazuseis asked. Natsu grumbled something under his breath that earned a flick from Igneel, sending him back down to the ground. "Okay then, Casey?" She asked the giggling girl. There was a brief pause before Casey answered.

"Well I learned…" She began with a grin. "That I'm still a better fighter than Natsu!" She finished proudly, receiving the same reaction from Igneel. She laughed as she picked herself up, rubbing her stomach where Igneel had flicked her.

"Oh nevermind then." The lightning dragon sighed. "Let's go home." She said, lowering her head so Casey could climb on, Igneel doing the same for Natsu.

The children climbed on to their respective dragons, calling out their goodbyes and last minute taunts to the other as the dragons shared a nod and took off, flying in opposite directions from each other. Natsu and Casey were so preoccupied, they missed the sad look and nod that the dragons exchanged. Had they noticed it, they might not have been as surprised as they were the next morning…

**Author's note**  
So this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, I hope you guys like it :D Please leave me a review so I know how I'm doing :) I will try to post the next couple chapters in the next day or two.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Fairy Tail (:

* * *

-Chapter 2-

Casey woke with the heart-dropping, gut-wrenching feeling that something was terribly wrong. She flew out of her bed, crashing through the front door of her little-cottage. Her panic rose as she desperately searched for Inazuseis, who was like her mother. Her panic and sense that everything was wrong had been confirmed. Her heightened sense of smell told her that the dragon had left a couple hours ago. But her ability to sense the magic energy of others told her something that scared her even more. She couldn't feel her mother's energy. No matter where on Earthland her mother was, Casey should have been able to feel her energy.

It wasn't just her mother that was missing either. Igneel's energy was missing as were the other two massive energies she knew belonged to other dragons. Igneel was like a father to her, even though he had a separate camp with Natsu. He had helped Inazuseis to raise her, and Inazuseis had helped him raise Natsu. They were almost like a family, a weird sort of family, but family nonetheless.

The other dragons, she had been told, were Metallicana, the iron dragon, and Grandeeney, the sky dragon. We didn't know if they had kids, but we did know those four were the last dragons alive. Even they were gone now, too.

They weren't dead, however. Casey knew that for certain. When living things died, their energy slowly disappeared over time, usually days to weeks, even months, depending on how much energy they had. No, this was different. It was eerie and unnatural, and it was really scaring Casey.

She dashed back inside, quickly getting dressed and throwing some stuff in her backpack. She only took what she needed, a few changes of clothes, some food and the pendant her mother had given to her. It wasn't fancy or pretty by most people's standards, but to Casey it was priceless. It had been made by accident while Casey had been learning a new spell. As lightning rained down from the sky around her mother, who was demonstrating the spell, a bolt had hit a patch of sand nearby, turning it to glass. Inazuseis broke a small piece off carefully, saying to Casey _keep it close and know I am always with you_. Now it hung on a string around her neck, over her heart, and was the only thing she had left from her mother.

Casey shook her head, trying not to think too much about it. All that mattered at that point was getting to Natsu, and fast. Once he realized Igneel was gone, without a word as to where he was going or when he would be back, there was no telling how Natsu would react. Casey guessed that Natsu would run off, chasing after Igneel by following the path his scent left. There was no way he could catch a dragon, but he would sure as hell try.

Once again she shook her head, this time at how stupid she knew her brother could be at times. Casey checked her bag again, making sure she had everything she needed, and, after making sure she did, set off towards Natsu's camp. She walked along the bumpy, dusty trail that she had formed over the years of running back and forth to build up her endurance. It was about a forty-five minute hike, since she hadn't perfected travelling by lightning yet. It usually resulted in her being lost and way off course, so she didn't feel like practicing just then.

She hurried down the path, hoping Natsu was still there. Since she was still so young and learning, she couldn't tell exactly where Natsu's energy was, just that it was nearby. As Casey walked, she became aware of a storm that had been blowing in overnight. The wind began to pick up, tousling her already messy shock of hair. Quickening her pace, Casey began sniffing the air to see if she could still pick up the scent of Natsu, to make sure he was still at home, but with no luck. The wind had blown every stray bit of Natsu's scent away, and whatever slim chance she had of catching it was washed away by the sudden downpour of rain.

Panic rising once again in her chest, Casey began running as fast as she could so as to not lose any more time getting to her brother. Several minutes later Casey burst through the treeline into the clearing that housed Natsu's little cabin, but even from this distance she couldn't smell him. She couldn't hear anything either, with the wind howling and thunder crashing overhead.

Casey bolted through the door to Natsu's cabin, hollering to be heard over the thunder. What she found crushed every last shred of hope that she had.

Natsu's cabin looked like hers did, abandoned, and in a hurry. Drawers and cupboards were hanging open, their contents strewn across the floor. Judging by his lingering scent, Natsu had left about an hour and a half to two hours ago.

Knowing Natsu, he could be anywhere. One thing Casey did know, he was long gone, and her chances of catching him without lightning travel were slim.

* * *

What do you guys think, will she find him? :D Let me know how I'm doing so far, really appreciate the 2 reviews I got on my last chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

So this is a few days later than I expected, but I'll post chapter 4 now as well to make up for it :) and Fairy Tail still belongs to Hiro Mashima

-Chapter 3-

Casey wandered through the streets of the nearby town, asking people she passed if they had seen Natsu, showing them a picture of the two of them. There weren't many people around, as it was already mid-afternoon, and the sun was scorching. Casey had spent most of the day wandering the area around the cabin in an attempt to pick up Natsu's scent. The storm from the morning had since blown itself out, leaving a clear blue sky and a burning hot sun.

Natsu and Casey had ventured into the town from time to time, but never stayed long enough to actually talk to anyone. They usually got in trouble from Igneel and Inazuseis for disappearing on them to a place the dragons couldn't follow. As a result, Casey was quite surprised to find that people in this town weren't exactly friendly. Everyone bustled past each other, not saying anything to one another as they scurried about their lives, too busy to even help a little girl find her only family left.

Giving up on the town, Casey decided to keep going to the next town over. When she again had no luck in finding anyone who could help her, Casey decided to find a place nearby to take shelter for the night. Having been raised by dragons, she had no money, so she couldn't stay in a hotel. Casey didn't mind though, she preferred sleeping outdoors, away from people. She wandered through the hills on the outskirts of town, eventually finding a flat patch of grass between some trees that would help protect her if it rained again. She couldn't smell a storm coming in, but sometimes it was hard to tell, they showed up so suddenly.

Casey was glad she had remembered to grab her blanket from Natsu's cabin before setting off again. It was the blanket she used whenever they went camping, and had accidentally forgotten it at Natsu's after their last adventure in the woods. She wrapped herself up in the blanket, rolling into it to make sure it was snug and warm, and, using her backpack as a pillow, lay back against the hard ground. She stared up at the parts of the sky she could see through the gaps in the trees, thinking. It was something she did every night, thinking about her day. She found it helped her to remember the good moments, and allowed her to get rid of the negative memories so she wouldn't dwell on them. Today, however, it seemed it wasn't such a good idea. The whole day had been bad, from her panic waking up to the annoyed looks and scowls she received from all the townspeople she asked about her brother.

Deciding not to think about it, Casey instead began planning her route for the next day. Flying with Inazuseis from time to time, she had been able to mostly map out the area. Making up her mind on which path to take, Casey rolled onto her side and closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep. After tossing and turning for a while, she finally managed sleep.

The Fiore countryside was beautiful, but Casey didn't have time to sightsee. A week had passed already since the dragons had disappeared, and still she hadn't found any traces of Natsu. Casey had wandered from town to town, hoping to find any traces of him, whether he had been in to get food or find shelter, or even ask if anyone had seen Igneel. Natsu could be a little dense at times, but even so, Casey still didn't know what she would do if she couldn't find him. She had done a general circle around the area where she had lived, stopping at every town within that circle, with no results. She had even tried widening her circle, still to no avail.

It was already late evening, so Casey began looking for a place to camp for the night. She wandered up to the nearby mountains, and hiked a little ways up the side in hopes of finding a cave or someplace sheltered from the wind or potential rain. She found something even more unexpected, however.

As she entered a clearing in a strip of forest, she found a campsite. There was a man there, who was rather strange looking to her. He had black markings all over his face, with pure white hair. There were 2 boys with him, about the same age as her. One had a deep red head of hair, with a tiny purple snake wrapped around his wrist. The other had black hair with white strands on the bottom, framing his face. The two boys had been arguing about something but stopped when she stepped clear of the trees. They stood there, just staring at her, unmoving. The man with the marks on his face looked up to see what had suddenly silenced the boys, and following their gaze, saw her.

"What is a pretty young girl like yourself doing wandering the woods alone, at night?" He asked, getting to his feet and taking a few steps around the small fire towards her. Casey took a step back towards the trees, making him stop where he was. "It's ok, I won't hurt you." When Casey still looked uncertain and made no move to come forward, he tried to coax her away from the trees. "What's your name, little girl?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not a little girl. And my name is Casey. Who are you?" She shot back, her voice dripping with the anger she was trying to suppress.

"My name is Brain. These two boys here are Cobra and Midnight." He said, indicating the red haired boy first, then the black and white haired boy. They both continued to watch her, without saying a word or giving any indication that they even heard Brain. "Tell me, what are you doing out in the woods by yourself? It's getting late, the sun is already setting."

"I'm aware of that fact, thank you." She spat at him. She had no intentions of telling this man much. She could feel the energy he possessed; it was powerful, yet there was something almost evil to it. This man made her very uncomfortable, and the faster she could get away, the better. She decided to take a small chance though. "I'm looking for my brother. I don't suppose you've seen him? He has spikey hair like mine, but his is pink. And he has a white scarf that looks kind of like scales." She inquired.

"I'm afraid I haven't. We can help you look for him. Is he nearby?"

"That's the problem, I don't know where he is. But I don't need your help I'll be fine on my own." She turned back towards the trees, hurriedly taking the few steps between her and the first trees, when a young voice called out from behind her.

"Wait!"

Casey stopped in her tracks, mere inches from disappearing into the trees. She turned to see the red haired boy taking a few small steps towards her. He looked at her timidly, the other boy staring at him with a look of shock and pure confusion on his face.

"Please don't go, it's not safe out there. Something could happen to you. Please let us help you. You'd be safe with us." He said, taking a few more steps in her direction.

"He's right, my dad is the best wizard I've ever met!" The other boy, Midnight, chimed in. Casey looked at them suspiciously.

"And why do you care about my safety. You don't know me. How do you know I can't take care of myself?" She asked them. The only response she got was an _umm _as they opened and closed their mouths, looking like a couple of wing fish. She gave them a pointed look before turning, once again, to take her leave.

"It doesn't matter if we know you or not."

Casey turned back, yet again, to look at the boys. This time, Cobra was striding up to her with confidence.

"It's our job as men to protect you because you're… umm…" He trailed off, his confidence fading as she shot him her death glare, one that was powerful enough to make Natsu shrink and run away.

"Because I'm a girl? You think I can't take care of myself because I'm a girl?" She snapped back at him, her voice rising to a yell. The nerve of this kid, thinking that just because she was a girl, she needed protecting. She was so tempted to beat him up, give him a good shot of lightning, then see if they thought she still needed protecting. If she did that, she would give her magic away though. No, she decided, it was better if they didn't know. Brain still made her very uneasy, and he was simply standing there, watching the three children.

"N-no. That's not it at all. It's just that, well, umm…." Cobra stuttered back. He started opening and closing his mouth again, trying to find words, making him look like a fish.

"Look, why don't you stay here with us for a little while, and we can help you to look for your brother? You don't appear to have a tent or anything to go camping with, and we have plenty of room." Brain interrupted, stepping in between Casey and Cobra. She looked like she was about ready to strangle the boy. Still looking unconvinced, Brain tried one last bribe. "If you stay with us for a while, I can teach you dragon slayer magic. It's one of the most powerful types of magic you know."

Casey's head whipped up in his direction, shock crossing her face. How could this man possibly teach her dragon slayer magic? He clearly was no dragon. So what was he getting at? Was it possible he knew dragon slayer magic too? No, Casey thought, it wasn't possible that this man was a dragon slayer. She didn't know what kind of magic he used, but his energy just felt different than the dragons', and even Natsu's. And since the dragons took off, there was no way for her to know if she had learned everything or not. So maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to stay for a little while, to see what this man could teach her. Maybe he knew some different spells than the seemingly basic ones Inazuseis had taught her. Since Brain didn't seem to realize she was already a dragon slayer, it wouldn't hurt to get some extra training, maybe even perfect traveling by lightning…

"Alright." She made up her mind. "I'll stay with you, but only for a little while. And we have to keep looking for my brother." She added quickly, with a tone leaving no room for argument.

"Of course," Brain said with a smile. The twinkle in his eye was even more unsettling. What was he planning? Casey didn't have time to dwell on it, as Cobra and Midnight jumped at her, excited that she had decided to stay. They began telling her about three other kids, all their ages, who had gone off to do something for a few days, and how they were looking forward to having another new friend.

They dragged her off towards the bigger tent, saying that it was the one the five children shared. Brain stayed by himself in the slightly smaller tent set on the other side of the fire from them. Casey went to the back corner, away from the boys, and unrolled her blanket. They sat up talking for quite a while, as the sun finished setting, the stars coming out to shine down on them. Eventually they drifted off to sleep, an uneasy one for Casey.


	5. Chapter 5

I still do not own Fairy Tail :) Sorry for the long wait guys I got busy with work and actually having a tiny bit of a social life :P

-Chapter 5-

A week had passed since Casey had decided to travel with Brain, Cobra and Midnight, with the promise of learning more dragon slayer magic. Brain had told her that the four of them would continue searching for Natsu, and that they had no specific destination, but Casey did not believe that. So far, they had been traveling a strictly north-western path, even though Brain had assured her they were zig-zagging and circling in no specific direction. With her dragon senses came the sense of direction, so she knew he was lying, but decided to keep quiet about it. No reason to make him suspicious of her, she reasoned with herself.

Brain often walked ahead of the three children, "scouting their path" as he told them. While Cobra and Midnight chatted excitedly or argued over something, Casey would try to listen to Brain, who she often heard muttering to himself. Usually it was just mumbles about how they were annoying, or how Casey was too nosy for her own good. Sometimes, however, she thought that he seemed to be planning something. It was hard to make out much, with the boys making a ridiculous amount of noise in her ears. Any attempts to silence them were futile, and yelling caused Brain to stop talking as well to take note of the situation.

Casey sighed and looked around her again. She realized that they were now headed almost straight west, up a rather tall hill. The slope wasn't overly steep at this part of the hill, but it was still noticeable.

After what felt like forever, but was probably only about half an hour, they reached the top of the hill. Brain had made it a few minutes before them, but had stopped to wait.

The three children gasped as they took in the sight below them. At the bottom of the hill was a huge lake filled with crystal clear water, giving it a bright blue colour. On the north shore of the lake, a forest of a hundred colours stretched as far as she could see, up the side of another tall hill. There were differing shades of greens, reds, oranges, pinks, and purples, with the occasional white and blue patches of blooming flowers scattered throughout.

On the south side of the lake stood another hill, this one ending suddenly as a cliff that dropped down to the shore below. What Casey found the most impressive, however, was the large structure on the west shore, directly across the lake from them. It was a massive grey building that looked almost like a castle from a story book, with its spire towers and balconies overlooking the lake. _The only things missing are the flags and the drawbridge_, Casey though with a grin.

"Welcome to your new home," Brain proclaimed, spreading his arms to indicate the vast valley below them. This was met by oohs from the two boys, but Casey didn't take it quite so well.

"What? But what about helping me look for Natsu? You promised!" Casey exclaimed, her voice rising to a pleading shout that was clearly getting on Brain's last nerves.

"And I did. We spent a week circling the area. He's long gone, if he's even still alive," he snapped back at her.

"Liar! I know we were heading this way the whole time! You never wanted to help me find him. I know he's still alive, I know it! So why, why did you lie to me and promise to help me if you had no intentions of keeping that promise in the first place?" Casey screamed at him. For a split second she worried she had said too much, let on that she already had dragon slayer magic, but her worry was quickly forgotten by Brain.

"You DARE question my honesty?" he roared. Any shred of composure he had was now gone. "Like a brat like you would be able to tell direction. I told you, we circled around that area. There's no sign of him. He's probably dead. Now," he said, taking a deep breath to try and regain his composure. "What do you say we get inside? The others should be there already. I will give you all a day to rest, and then I will begin teaching you magic, as promised." Brain gave Casey a pointed look that clearly said _one more word and you'll regret it_.

"Fine," Casey said shortly. She was only slightly afraid of Brain, or more accurately, what he could do. She could try her lightning transport, but she had no idea where she would end up, and he might find her before she could figure that part out. No, she decided. She would stay here, play the good little girl and find out what she could about this mysterious man. She would learn what dragon slayer magic he could teach her, perfect what she already knew. Then, one day, she would escape.

With a satisfied nod, Brain started off down the hill towards the lake. It was much faster going downhill than it had been going up. It was a lot steeper on this side, and they had to run most of the way down the hill to avoid losing their balance.

Several minutes later, they reached the bottom, Casey sliding down the last little drop to come to a sudden halt as she crashed into Cobra. He had stopped at the bottom, not realizing Casey was right behind him, and turned around just as she crashed into him. They toppled over, Cobra landing flat on his back, absorbing the majority of the fall, while Casey landed on top of him with an _oomph_.

"Sorry Cobra, sorry," she muttered, hurrying to get off the boy she had unceremoniously used to cushion her fall. "I slid down but I didn't expect you to stop there. I'm sorry," she continued to apologize, pulling him to his feet.

"It's okay, it's my fault. I shouldn't have stopped there," Cobra replied quickly, brushing himself off. Both he and Casey turned towards the sound of Midnight laughing, shooting him a glare as they did. This only caused him to laugh harder, and, abandoning his attempt at a glare, got Cobra to join in. The boys' laugh was contagious, and soon Casey was giggling with them.

"Hurry up!" Brain called from up ahead. They hadn't even noticed him stride past them towards the edge of the lake, where a small boat was docked at a short wooden pier. Casey groaned. She hated any sort of transportation that wasn't her own two feet, or catching a ride with one of the dragons. Her and Natsu both got motion sick, although she wasn't sure why.

The three youngsters hurried over to where Brain had stopped at the edge of the pier, waiting for them to climb in so he could untie the boat. Midnight and Cobra scurried into the boat, but Casey hesitated.

"What is it now?" Brain asked her in an exasperated tone. "Don't trust a boat? Or are you scared?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that, well, I, erm…" Casey mumbled, her voice trailing off. She didn't want to admit that she got motion sick, but she figured they would find out soon enough either way. "I get motion sick." There was a small moment of silence before Brain let out a sigh.

"Well, you can get in the boat and tough it out for a little while, or you can spend the next day walking around the lake and through the North Forest. Take your pick. Either way, hurry up and let me know so we can get going. I'm looking forward to a hot, home cooked meal." Casey paused again, thinking over her options. This would be a good time to run, since he wouldn't expect her for a day anyway. On the other hand, if she could find out what he was planning before she made her move, she could get help from a magic guild. She quickly made up her mind, and slowly climbed in the boat.

She had barely managed to sit down before Brain untied the boat and was pushing it away from the dock. Almost instantaneously, Casey felt the familiar surge of nausea that overtook her whenever she had to ride something. She closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep quickly and not have to feel the discomfort she knew would bother her for the whole trip, however long that may be.

Cobra shifted beside her, and Casey felt an arm drape around her shoulders, pulling her towards him as he offered his shoulder as a pillow. She smiled and snuggled up against him, taking slight comfort in knowing that he did care about her. Sure enough, she began to doze off right away, falling completely asleep within minutes.

* * *

What do you guys think? :) Sorry it took me so long to get this one up. I tried to make it a little bit longer than the other ones, and with any luck I will have Chapter 6 finished in the next few days too. Please review and let me know how you like it so far :D


End file.
